The Angels, The Demons and The Fallen
by Marvelgirl411
Summary: Everyone has an Angel or a Demon prompting them in everyday life except Arthur Kirkland, a student from Hetalia High. What's so special about this unguided teenager? (rated T for slight gore in later chapters multiple pairings (most boyXboy but nothing graphic) Human names used)
1. Prologue

**A/N I do not own hetalia **

Where are your wings little one?" He thought, "Floating in Heaven or rotting in Hell?"

"Neither," a small voice replied. "THey lay broken on my back."

"You only wish." He said, "How do they look? As white as untouched snow or black like the starless sky?"

"Neither," the voice responded, "one lays white with spots of red blood. The other charred black with rays of yellow light."

"you do not know that little one." He jeered. "For your wings are in neither place of rest. You know not where they are."

"No," the voice objected, "for they lay broken on my back."

"A child's prayer." He spat.

"An Angel's answer." the voice stated.

"To you, both are foolish." He laughed. "For you are Fallen."

"No," the voice smiled, "I've simply lost my way."

A brief silence filled the empty space before He broke it." "Where are your wings Little One? How do they look?"

"One resides in paradise, glistening white with scars of red. THe other burns in eternal torment, empty black with hopeful yellow." the voice explained. "But both lay broken on my back."

A/N: Oh my gosh I'm not dead!

Hey guys! I'm back after a HUGE hiatus. So, I have a few stories that are more or less ready to have uninterrupted weekly updates but for some reason I started with the unplanned one XD. This is basically a pet project that started out as something else a few years ago but I forgot what :/ so I made it into a fanfiction so you have any suggestions on where it should go feel free to comment! Also, because I don't have it planned I can't promise steady updates on this one...but I will start another one that's more or less finished so I can do at least something on my profile every week or so.


	2. Angels 1

Have you ever done something awful? Something neither God or Satan could forgive or look past? He has, that boy leaning against the school building. He did it for a ridiculous reason to.

"Arthur!" he visibly flinched at the interruption. He would never understand the human need to interrupt a person's thoughts.

Arthur turned to see Francis hurrying toward him. A firm scowl set itself on the Brit's face and his eyes wandered to just behind the running man.

Effortlessly keeping up with the hurrying Frenchman was a man who looked just like him only in white robes and a halo on his head. Francis seemed to notice Arthur's distracted gaze and followed it, looking right through his twin in white.

"What is it?" he asked.

Arthur and the unseen man locked eyes and the latter put a finger to his lips. Arthur blinked once in response.

"Nothing, what do you want frog?"

"Well you see, I saw you standing here with no intention to move so I thought if I bugged you maybe you'd go to class." Francis would never admit that ever since the mysterious accident last year he'd noticed a lot of change in his childhood friend and was seriously concerned for him. Arthur would never admit that he knew why Francis was like this or that the gesture truly touche dhim.

That was simply how they were.

With an irritated sigh, Arthur heaved himself off the wall and headed towards the brick building of Hetalia High.

Hetalia High was an old worn school that was founded by a Japanese man who built the first one in Italy. Over the years several branches had opened up including the most popular, London Briton. Why it was so popular, Arthur would never know.

As he and Francis walked down the hall together, the Frenchman talking the Brit's ear off, Arthur looked around at the invisible beings behind each student. Behind some, there were people in white, from robes to business suits, who looked exactly like their token. Others had a near twin dawning torn clothes, chains and a demining sneer. The rest either had both arguing (which would stop when they noticed who was staring) or where Arthur who had none. The only difference between the Angels in white, Demons in chains and the mortals they watched was their eyes. Angels had purple, Demons had red and the mortals had a variety of natural color. Each one seemed to sense Arthur's stare and sent one back his way. The Angels held a face contorted in disgust while the Demons jeered at him.

"Are you even listening to me, Arthur?" Francis asked, snapping the man next to him back to attention.

"Of course Frog, I have nothing better to do with my time then listen to you jabber on about useless things." Arthur snapped.

"Well at least I know how you really feel." Francis rolled his eyes.

The bell rang and the two said goodbye, both hurrying not to be late to their last class of the day.

Arthur's was English.

With the pace that would've lost to a snail, Arthur set up his desk to look as if he was ready to learn. As the teacher began his lecture, Arthur began to feel a dying urge to write.

'_Here we go again.'_ he thought pulling out a separate piece of paper. He placed his pen against the page and waited.

'Hello Fallen :)'

'What do you want Demon?' Arthur's careful script responded.

'Simple, my job'

'Leave the Fallen one alone' a flowing lettering entered.

'Hello Angel'

Arthur casted a quick look around the room. He knew which two were harassing him, but he liked being sure. Most of the Angels and Demons where focused on their token, however there were two in the middle of the room whose stares were joined onto Arthur. He knew these two very well, their tokens were friends with Francis and knew Arthur by association. The German who insisted he was Prussian was named Gilbert and the other was Antonio, a Spaniard.

Gilbert wasn't necessarily evil, even if his Demon tended to rest more on his shoulder than his Angel, it was more of a childish wrongdoing shown through pranks and hurtful teasing.

Antonio was easier to death with. He always had a reason to smile it seemed (though Arthur often attributed that to the fact that his Angel kept him company until Gilbert convinces him and Francis to go along with a prank)

Arthur turned back to find that Gilbert's Demon had him cover his page in distasteful doodlings. Frowning, the Brit stopped his hand and continued their conversation.

'Shouldn't you two focus on them?' he looked again at the tokens who were both struggling to focus

'I'm only here to help you, ungrateful Fallen'

'He's not that bright at all, why should the awesome me waste my awesome time?'

'YOU TWO!'

'Exalted one!'

'Don't forget me'

'Your darkness'

'Focus on your tokens. Lest you to befall HIS fate'

'You can't do that old man' Gilbert chided

'No, but he can.'

"No I can't." Arthur whispered.

"Mr. Kirkland?"

"Yes Mr. Germa?"

"Care to explain this rule, since you understand it enough to talk during my lesson?"

Arthur quickly scanned the board. "Which sentence, sir?"

"The dog, which is brown, slept happily, lazily and contently."

Arthur smiled. "There are two comma rules in place here. The first is parenthetical. The information there does not affect the sentence. The second is the list at the end of sentence, where you're separating the three adjectives describing how the go is sleeping. On a side note, happily and contently are basically the same thing and that's known as a redundancy."

Mr. Germa tried to hid his impressment with his permanent scowl, cracking only in the small flash of approval in his eyes.

"Stop talking and pay attention Mr. Kirkland."

"Yes, sir."

Arthur's hand moved again.

'Teacher's pet'

Arthur scowled and shoved the paper in his bag and focused on the rest of the lesson.

A/N My English teacher would be so proud of me T^T.

So...this story's set in London but...I'm American with heavy English influences in my life o3o so if I mess up on anything please tell me so I can fix it. I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow as well as the other story with a more stable update schedule.


	3. Demons 1

A/N I don't own Hetalia

And now it seems that he's alone.

Well, almost.

Arthur turned the key to his flat and trudged inside. It was mid-afternoon and the faint smell of Earl Gray wafted from the kitchen.

"Hey Artie!" he heard from the living room. Arthur cringed at the nickname given to him by his American flat mate.

"Hello Alfred." he said ignoring the name and continuing to the kitchen where someone, he assumed his Canadian flat mate Matthew, had put on a pot of tea for him before heading off to work. Arthur made a mental note to thank him later that night, perhaps with a nice meal…

A loud banging almost made Arthur drop his tea. Looking at the frightened and serious Alfred with an annoyed bushy eyebrow raised.

I felt a disturbance in the force. Where you thinking about cooking?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, but I don't see how-"

"Dude you nearly burned down the apartment last time! We're lucky they didn't throw us out!"

"So?"

"So, no cooking."

"Fine, I'll be off then." Arthur said.

"Kay, Mattie and I are making casserole for dinner." Alfred said returning to the other room.

"His name is Matthew." Arthur sighed. "I'll be back around six."

Arthur moved in with Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams about a year ago. Before that he jumped from orphanage to orphanage. It wasn't a bad life but it's nice to have a home. He had Francis to thank for that.

His parents had connections to the government and got Arthur's name taken off the list of orphaned kids. Then he moved in with the twins. Arthur worked at a company that belonged to the Bonnefoy family however the main company was in Paris so Arthur on saw Francis these days.

Alfred and Matthew were twins whose parents separated. Alfred and their father stayed in America where he was a football/wrestling/baseball champion. Not to mention that he was smart when he tried or how drop dead gorgeous he looked (not that Arthur noticed, nope not at all…) He was _the_ American dream boy, right down to his sky blue eyes and blond hair with one lock affectionately named Nantucket.

Matthew on the other hand, went with his mother to Canada, and took her maiden name. Obviously, his upbringing was much different from his twin's. While he wasn't terrible at sports (in fact he was very good at hockey and football, or soccer as Alfred insisted.) you would sooner find him reading on the bleachers than getting dirty in the field.

The two were separated when they were about two so memories of the other were blurry at best. When they bother were sent to England for a private education they seemed to be unnaturally drawn to each other. Arthur wasn't the only one who thought they were an item. Especially when they got together for study sessions. But after they did a little research, they found out that they were brothers. Which shocked the whole school.

Arthur moved in with them not to long after his accident, once life at the orphanage became to much. But he never regretted the decision despite how thick and insufferable Alfred tended to be.

For the most part, the two had their angels around. However, Alfred's devil seemed to...enjoy...Arthur's company to much. Matthew's angel couldn't stay to long around Arthur (something about keeping his tongue.) and Alfred's could stand him but gave little or no sign of communication. (Rightfully so but that was a touchy subject)

Both the boys were Juniors (Arthur was a senior) and because they mainly were accompanied by Angels the twins tended to keep Arthur out of trouble. (which kept people from looking into his upbringing)

Arthur's job consisted of handling customers and trying hard not to return the glares of disgust and tease to their guardians. The Bonnefoy's company was based on making people feel beautiful. Not just on the outside but emotionally to.

Mr. Bonnefoy specialized in the physical part. He and his team focused on hair, nails, make-up massages ect. Mrs. Bonnefoy's team focused on the emotional side of things. Helping with people's socializing and people management skills. Francis was an intern who had an uncanny ability to show a person how beautiful they really where. (Which his father's team would then focus on)

Arthur was one of few desk receptionist who reminded, scheduled and confirmed customer appointments.

The day progressed slowly. Twenty-five people came in for an appointment, twenty of them reminded Arthur through facial expression or verbally of his mistake. The other five just ignored him completely. All the while Arthur smiled pleasantly and made sure that the customers were happy.

At five thirty Arthur logged off the computer account, waved goodbye to Francis and headed out the door into the streets. He turned his collar up against the wind and quickly headed towards his flat.

The wind pushed against him as Arthur hurried through the emptying streets. His head staring straight ahead, trying to ignore the wayward glare.

At six o'clock sharp, Arthur turned the key to his flat and weakly resolved not to leave until his alarm rang for school the next morning.

"Yo Mattie! Artie's home!" Alfred called from the kitchen. Matthew poked his head out from the laundry room and smiled.

"Welcome back, how was work?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Same as always I suppose."

Matthew laughed softly. "Well, dinner's almost ready so go freshen up and we'll get the finishing touches done."

"Thank you, Matthew." how Arthur survived without these boys he'd never know.

Dinner was a nice affair where Alfred did most of the talking and the other two would nod on occasion to keep him going. The topics themselves Blurred together like an A.D.H.D. kid on caffeine, jumping from topic to topic.

Once the dishes were cleared (the only thing Arthur was allowed to do in the kitchen) the three got settled for bed. At least Arthur did, the twins stayed in the living room playing video games at all hours. It was a school night for heaven's sake. Arthur sighed and sat on his bed, listening to the frantic pounding of buttons.

"Hello Angel~"

Arthur looked up. "What do you want?"

Alfred's demon sat on top of Arthur's dressers, smiling cruelly down at him.

A/N Remember when I said I'd update the day after the first chapter went up? I do too...at least I got the other story up .-. Reviews help me update faster.


	4. Angels 2

A/N so much love for this story XD I don't know why though .~. Anyway to the guest who commented, it's funny that you should say that this could be it's own story with different characters cause that's actually how this one started XD I just didn't like the names I gave them. Any way this chapter's short cause I didn't know what else to do with it but I'll have a longer one up next time.

Like a wrecking ball, Arthur had a large mixture of feelings towards the Demon on his dressers. There was anger, spite, companionship, curiosity, betrayal all of which he hide easily behind his emerald eyes.

The demon however kept his dominate and playfully cruel stare. "Did you miss me beautiful~?"

"Like the plague." Arthur spat trying hard not to wince at how untrue his words were.

"Why would you say such a thing to me?" his red eyes went wide and pleading, they could've been mistaken for a dogs if they weren't that venomously soul burning retched red. But it still clawed deeply into Arthur who briefly thought he had hurt the poor lad. Before he could backtrack on his words though, demon Alfred started cackling. "Always where gullible, weren't you Angel?"

Arthur scowled, back to feeling angry in record time. "If you don't mind, I'm about to go to bed."

"Alone?" he licked his lips.

"Yes." Arthur said less confidently than he'd like. "Why aren't you watching Alfred?"

He snorted. "Why? Goodie two shoes has him under control, and I highly doubt that he's going to die playing video games."

"You never know, he might choke."

"Oh I do know, just like I knew you'd come with me, my little Angel~."

Arthur went silent, half tired of arguing, half knowing that he'd never win. Instead he kept a dignified look of complete disgust.

"Don't look at me like that sweetheart, you know you love me." his hand crept forward to play with Arthur's hair.

He had to truly resist the urge to simply fall into the demon's touch and to smack the hand away. Which caused the demon to giggle childishly and float out of the Brit's way. "Oh Angel, why won't you let me show how much I love you?"

"Get away from me!"

"Arthur?" the twins asked from outside. "Arthur are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he called shakily. The demon was laughing hard on Arthur's bed. (when had he gotten there?) unheard by the two on the other side of the doorway.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked. "Most of the time when somebody starts screaming for no reason there's something wrong."

"Oh my little Angel is perfectly fine~" Alfred's demon sang.

"On second thought," Arthur said eyeing the other being, "I think I'm just having a bit of an overactive imagination at the moment."

Alfred laughed. "What imagination?"

A smack sounded on the other side and the American whimpered at what was most likely his brother hitting him.

"Would you mind if I joined you out front?" Arthur continued with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course not Arthur." he heard Matthew say before opening the door.

"Yeah Artie! We'll get blankets and pillows and pass out on the couch at like three!"

From there, Arthur was pulled out of the room by an enthusiastic American with a Canadian holding blankets and pillows which would turn into a fort later before the boys collapsed in exhaustion at two thirty.

They were going to wake up hating that Friday morning, all of them debating getting up and going anywhere or hiding back into the crumbling fort and continue their watch through dreams. They'd rush to school though and count down the minutes to when they could stay home. But in that moment, none of them cared.

Alfred's demon came out of Arthur's room once everyone had calmed down and was met with his angelic half.

"Want me to take over for the night?" he asked with a grin.

"No." The angel refused. "I'm perfectly capable of watching him while he rests."

The demon gave a dramatic sigh "Fine." he gave the other sideways glance "You sure you don't want to just watch Arthur?"

The angel blushed but quickly responded. "What a stupid idea demon. Just because you insist on following the guy around everywhere doesn't mean a thing when it comes to me."

The demon shrugged. "Then why can't you leave him alone like Mattie's angel does?"

"Are you going to be like this all night, demon?"

The demon smirked. "Only until you admit you miss his bad side."

"Then this will be a long night." the angel glared.

"I guess so."

A/N and this is where I just need to finish the next chapter...reviews encourage me ^^


End file.
